High performance computer systems may utilize multiple processors to increase processing power. Processing workloads can be divided and distributed among the processors to reduce execution time and increase performance. A multi-processor system can be formed of multiple nodes or cells, where each node or cell includes one or more processors, memory, and input/output (I/O) devices.
Reliability and reduced electromagnetic emissions are issues that system designers continually grapple with when designing high performance computer systems.